when we first met part two
by raawr dinosaur
Summary: this is the second story to my other one n.n  i hope you like it n.n  reviews are always welcome, so review, review, review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

I stared across the dark room in a daze; we had been waiting here patiently for the past half hour. 'Alec, what if they can't help me? I mean, they usually only deal with Shadowhunter's, not Warlocks.' I slowly turned my head around to Magnus; he was clearly worried. _Poor Magnus, this must be really difficult for him._

'I'm sure they will try to help you-'

'Then why haven't they seen us yet!' He cut in, he had a point, the Silent Brother's never made us wait before. Maybe this was a problem that even they couldn't solve.

'Maybe they're dealing with someone else?' He looked at me as if to say; 'I doubt it.' 'Or maybe there's a problem?' I continued.

'Yeah, I'm the problem.' Magnus mumbled.

_**Hello. **_I looked up to see one of the Silent Brother's standing in front of us. _**I'm Brother Jeremiah. Please follow me. **_The way they talk through your mind always scared me. We stood up and followed Brother Jeremiah through the dark corridors.

I always hated walking through the corridors of the Silent City, I was never afraid of the dark, but there was something about the City that made the darkness feel eerie. The corridor had opened up to a wide room; where the Silent Brother's stood waiting for us. _**Please tell us why you are here. **_I didn't know which Brother had spoken to us.

'We are here because Magnus lost his powers.'

_**How did he lose them? **_

'Our friend Clary had passed recently and my brother Jace is a wreck. Magnus had told him that he couldn't bring her back from the dead, but he overheard us talking and demanded Magnus to bring her back. So he had no choice. But he needed to rest, so he went home and that's when Ragnor Fell had showed up. He told Magnus that bringing the dead back to life was forbidden and took his powers.' I explained. 'Is there anyway he could get his powers back?'

_**There is nothing we can do. We work for Shadowhunter's not Warlocks. **_Magnus looked at me and mouthed; 'Told you.' _**But, there might be something you can do. Go and see this Ragnor Fell and explain this to him. We're sure he'll understand why you did this. Now please leave the Silent City. **_

'How are we going to find Ragnor?' I asked as we were walking out of the City.

'I don't know.' Magnus's voice had no emotion.

'We'll find him and sort all of this out, I promise.' I reached out and grabbed his hand to comfort him. 'Be strong babe.' Magnus stopped in his tracks and looked down at our hands.

'But what if I don't get my powers back? What if I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life? Who knows how long that'll be now.' He let go of my hand. 'Alec, I have to work this out for myself; I can't drag you into my problem's-'

'But I drag you into my problems.' Magnus shook his head; he was looking at his feet, tears were running down his face.

'Alec, I think it's for the best that we don't see each other anymore.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

_Was I really hearing this? Was this Real? No it can't be. I must be dreaming a terrible dream. I need to wake up from this nightmare. _'Alec? Are you ok?' I could hear Magnus's voice coming from a distance, concern in his voice, 'please answer me?' I couldn't, I never thought we would break up. I looked at Magnus; the tears were now pouring down his face. I had to leave, I felt dead inside. Without saying a word I left, leaving Magnus standing in the dark alone.

'Alec, what's wrong?' Izzy asked from the lounge-room and ran up to me. She was the only person, besides Magnus, to know when I was truly upset. 'What happened?'

'Magnus, me, over.' I couldn't say a full sentence; Izzy wrapped her arms around me.

'Aww why hun?' She asked me and walked me over to the couch; I sat down and just stared across the room thinking of what happened tonight. Izzy put her hand on mine, 'please tell me what happened?' I took a deep breath and explained what happened. By the time I had finished, Izzy stood up, she was clearly angry. 'I'm going to kill that bastard!'

'Izzy no, I'm surprised he didn't break up with me earlier. I mean, ever since we got together it's just gone down hill, and him losing his powers was the last straw.'

'Who lost whose powers?' Max asked from the door, I didn't even hear him come in.

'Max,' Izzy looked at me and I nodded slightly, 'Alec and Magnus aren't _friends _anymore.'

'I'll be right back.' Max called as he ran out of the lounge-room. Izzy and I looked at each other like 'what's he doing?'

A few minutes he returned, his arms were behind his back, 'Alec do you know what always makes me feel better when I'm upset?' I shook my head, 'Manga?' I guessed.

'Noooo. Well, yes, but not that.' He walked over to me and handed me what he was holding behind his back; a choc-chip cookie. _Aww, Max. _I gave him a hug and took the cookie, 'Thanks bud.' I smiled at the thought of Max thinking that a cookie could solve all the problems. _I miss being young, everything was so much easier. _

'That's ok.' Max said cheerfully as he sat next to me. 'Hey, if the cookie doesn't make you happy, how about Manga?' I gave a little laugh and said, 'I think the cookie worked, well watch Manga another day, ok?'

'We could have a marathon.' He said excitedly. Before I could answer there was a crash out in the hallway, 'Max, stay here.' Izzy told him and ran out of the room; I followed.

We rounded the corner and saw a man walking towards Jace's room. 'Hey!' I shouted, 'what are you doing?' He didn't answer or even turn around. Izzy walked up and grabbed the man's arm and spun him around to face us. He looked at Izzy with pitch black eyes; even the whites where black. He gave off an evil vibe, almost like he would kill anything that stopped him. Izzy backed away and came to stand next to me, _she's never afraid. _'What are you doing?' I asked again trying to keep my pitch the same. His black eyes left Izzy and came to rest on me. I suddenly felt cold, like all the happiness had left the world. _Who was this guy?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

'Answer him!' Izzy yelled, unable to control the tone of her voice.

'I do not need to answer him. I don't need to answer anyone.' The man had sad, his voice was as cold as ice.

'You're in our home and we have no idea who you are. Now answer-'

'There you are,' Jace said as he walked around the corner. 'Could you follow me.' The man nodded and walked towards Jace.

'Jace, who is this?' Izzy asked, he took a deep breath before answering, 'This is Ragnor Fell.' _Ragnor Fell! This is the Warlock who took Magnus' powers! _'He's here to help me with Clary.'

'Help how!' I asked a little to quickly.

'Isn't it obvious? Since Magnus won't help me,' He mumbled something that I couldn't hear. 'I hired Ragnor to bring Clary back.'

'What! You said it was forbidden and took Magnus's powers!'

'And you two were stupid enough to believe that. You can do anything with magic, even bring back the dead.'

'Then why did you take Magnus's powers?' I was starting to panic.

'Because I needed more power to perform this spell, now if you are ready Jace I would like to get this over with. Where's the girl?'

'She's in my room, this way please.' Jace said with no emotion.

'Izzy I need to tell Magnus, this isn't right.' I reached for my phone, but Izzy picked it up first, 'Izzy what are you doing? Give me my phone.'

'Alec, just let Ragnor bring Clary back first, and then tell Magnus. It'll be better for Jace.' I knew she was right; Jace would do something stupid if he couldn't have Clary.

'Fine. But as soon as she's breathing again I'm telling Magnus about Ragnor.'

'Whose Ragnor?' _Max, why do you always walk into the room when we're talking about our problems? _

'Oh, don't worry Max.' He crossed his arms over his chest and grumped, 'Yous never tell me anything! I'm old enough to know things!'

'I know, but this is something we don't want you to worry about, ok?'

'Fine.' He stormed out of the room. _Poor Max. _

'Hey Izzy?'

'Yeah?'

'Does Max even know about Clary?' Izzy's face went blank as she tried to remember if she told him.

'No? I don't think he does. I didn't tell him.'

'You do know we're gonna have to tell him one of these days.'

'Why? She's coming back, there's no need to tell him.'

'Izzy-'

'No Alec. He doesn't need to know.' She said ending the argument. _He really should know though. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I wanted to call Magnus but the spell hadn't finished, I felt like something terrible was going to happen- The Institute bell broke my thoughts, I stood up and walked to the elevator knowing I would have to open the door. Ding. I opened the door and saw Dad. 'Son, I can stay here now, Raphael said I could return.' There was so much joy in his voice it scared me. 'He said I won't hurt anyone now!' He brought me into a big bear hug.

'Can't-breath.' He released me.

'Sorry, are you happy I'm back?'

'Of coarse I am Dad-'

'Good! I've missed you all over the last couple of weeks. Where's your mother and Izzy and Max?'

'I think Mum's in the library talking to Hodge. And Izzy would be in her room or the lounge room and Max would be in his room. I wouldn't see Max for a little while; he's a little annoyed. And I don't know about Jace.' I lied.

'Ok. Is Hodge back?' He never really liked Hodge.

'Uh, yeah. He's been here for the passed week.' His lips were in a fine line, 'everything alright?'

'Yeah fine, I'll talk to you later son. I'm going to go find Izzy and Max.' He ran off in the direction of the elevator. I was left standing by the still open door, after a minute or two standing there looking out across the yard, I decided to go for a walk.

'So Alec,' I knew the voice, I hated the voice. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him. _'I heard you and Magnus broke up, that means he's back on the market, yes?' _I hate my life._

'Yes Marius, we broke up. Now could you leave me alone?'

'Mmm goody, I can't wait to have his lips touch mine again. He always had the softest lips, don't you think?' _He did._

'Why are you here?'

'Oh no reason in particular, I'm just here to talk.' _Great. _

'I don't want to ta-'

'I know how you feel, you know losing the sexiest man alive. But I'm going to get him back.' _No you won't, Magnus hates you. _'Do you know what I love most about Magnus?' _No and I don't care. _

'Marius, if you don't mind I want you to leave.' He ignored me.

'The way he hugged me, it always made me feel like we were the only people in the world. I loved how special it made m-' I raised my fist and punch him. I didn't think before I acted. I stood over his body laying on the ground, _Shit, is he knocked out? _I touched his back; nothing. I've always wanted to do that, but now that I've actually done it, it was better than I thought it would be. But now what do I do? I couldn't just leave him here; I'll have to take him back to the Institute. _I can't use glamour, yay, this will be a fun walk back. Not. _


End file.
